


Raven

by Amethyst_The_Gem



Category: Pandora Hearts
Genre: Angst, Gen, Madness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-21
Updated: 2019-06-21
Packaged: 2020-05-16 02:40:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 78
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19308961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amethyst_The_Gem/pseuds/Amethyst_The_Gem
Summary: darkness descends on a Raven's soul.





	Raven

Wings of darkness,

The cloak of night,

blood-stained black,

to break the light,

 

to depths of Abyss,

my heart will scream,

wake me from this nightmare,

my endless dream,

 

bring me what I’ve sought,

thought it may yet fade,

for in the light, it is,

and in darkness I’ve stayed,

 

to madness descent,

beyond shadows of doubt,

I’ve lost the light,

my heart bleeds out,

 

on wings of Raven,

my broken soul will soar,

into the darkness,

forevermore.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I wrote this as a sort of "what if" scenario. What if Gilbert, after losing Oz, made a contract with Raven, but was driven to madness because of it?
> 
>  
> 
> (PS, if you're reading this off an app called Fanfic Pocket Reader, you are paying for a work that you could be reading for free off of AO3, and I did not authorize for my fanfic to be placed on the Fanfic Pocket Reader app)


End file.
